This invention relates to a remote control system for marine engines and more particularly to an improved system for remotely controlling the power unit of a marine watercraft.
In the copending application entitled "A Remote Control System For Marine Engines", Ser. No. 818,799, filed Jan. 14, 1986 in the name of Minoru Kawamura, and assigned to the assignee of this application which application has been refiled as application Ser. No. 129,851 on Dec. 7, 1987 still pending, there is depicted a remote control system for transmitting signals from a control device to a plurality of controlled devices for operating a marine propulsion unit. That system employs fiber optics for transmitting the control signals so as to reduce the likelihood of interference from noise and/or false signals due to water entering the transmitters. This invention relates to an improvement in that type of system.
In marine propulsion of this type, it is desirable to provide remote controls for both the speed and the transmission of the power unit. However, these two controls cannot be operated completely independently of each other. That is, in order to protect the transmission, it is desirable that the engine be returned to an idle or slow speed condition upon shifting. Although the operator may be called upon to perform this function, it is desirable if the speed can be automatically reduced upon shifting.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved remote control unit for a marine propulsion unit wherein the transmission and throttle controls are automatically interrelated.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an engine speed and transmission control from a remote operator wherein the engine speed is automatically reduced upon shifting.
In watercraft that have both forward and reverse transmission ratios, it is desirable to insure that the speed of the engine does not exceed a predetermined speed when operating in reverse gear. It is particularly desirable if such speed limitation can be accomplished automatically.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide a remote operator for an engine speed and transmission control wherein the engine speed is automatically limited when the transmission is in reverse.
In watercraft, it is desirable to provide an arrangement for rapidly decelerating the watercraft in emergency conditions. Obviously, a watercraft does not have a brake system as such and thus it is common practice to use the propulsion device as a braking unit. In connection with this, under emergency braking conditions, it is desirable to be able to shift the transmission into an opposite direction for assisting braking. However, this type of braking is only required under certain conditions and under certain watercraft speed.
It is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide an improved remote control unit for a watercraft that embodies an emergency deceleration system.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an emergency deceleration system for watercraft wherein the transmission is automatically shifted into the opposite direction under an emergency deceleration command.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a remote control system for a watercraft wherein the speed of the watercraft can be reduced under emergency conditions either by slowing the engine or shifting the transmission into the opposite direction depending upon the speed of travel.
In connection with remote controls of the type aforedescribed, it is obviously desirable to provide an arrangement for permitting remote starting of the engine. However, it is also desirable to insure that the starter motor is not cranked for long periods of time to prevent damage by overheating.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved remote starting arrangement for a watercraft.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a watercraft starting system wherein the starter is only cranked for a limited period of time regardless of the operator's input.